<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of Elements by EmilisNavickas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433342">Rise of Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisNavickas/pseuds/EmilisNavickas'>EmilisNavickas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>- - Freeform, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisNavickas/pseuds/EmilisNavickas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise of Elements is a story about 7 teenagers who find 7 gems in the ocean, giving them the ability to control water, earth, nature, fire, air, electricity, amber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Brinke/Terry None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise of Elements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteSaxon/gifts">VoteSaxon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful Sunday morning seven best friends were hanging out on the beach. Aqua, Gaia, and Hardin were are playing at the sea suddenly, Gaia noticed a green leaf shaped gem and picked it up. Gaia came to Drake and John," Hey Gaia what do you have there?", Drake asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's just some green gem I guess, I had found one lying on the sand underwater", Gaia responded as she sat on the beach towel.</p><p>"Well, it looks very beautiful to me, it almost could be an Emerald or a peridot, to be honest I think I should research more about gems ", John commented.</p><p>"Yeah, it's really neat looking and the form of the gem is very pretty, it's shaped like a leaf I think that is where your family emblem came from", Drake said that as he got off his towel and passed Gaia his towel to dry herself up.</p><p>"Thanks Drake, you really helped me and maybe you are right I never wondered why it was always a leaf in our family emblem".</p><p>"Your very welcome, we could do a research after we are done with the beach, maybe over a cup of coffee?", Drake responded with a smile.</p><p>"Drake Wein are you asking me out?", Gaia teased him a little.</p><p>"I guess I am and what do you say?", Drake asked with a smile.</p><p>"I appreciate your offer and I gladly join you over a cup of coffee".</p><p>"Great can't hold the excitement", Drake said as he was happy with her agreement.</p><p>Suddenly some leaves started to surround Gaia as she still was holding the green gem, Gaia's eyes started to glow she lifted herself in the air and floated for a few seconds then fall on the sand for her luck Drake and John caught her. Gaia started to wake up and she noticed Drake and John putting her on the towel," What had just happened?", Gaia asked as she was rubbing her eyes from the black out.</p><p>"You started to glow and flew to the air and felt, luckily we caught you", Drake said as he helped her to get up.</p><p>"How do you feel after, well after what happened?", John asked Gaia as she sat on the towel.</p><p>"I don't know I feel kind of sleepy but I'm sure it will wear off eventually", Gaia touched her chest and understood that the gem that she found became apart of her chest," Just great, this gem is stuck in my chest and for who knows how long, now my life is ruined. I guess it's not the worst that can happen, I just hope that someone will be able to remove it", Gaia said that as she put her hand on her gem.</p><p>"Gaia, I know this might be all new and scary but whatever happens just remember that we will be here for you, and we are going to help you in any way we can because that's what friends are for", John tried to calm her down.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean it's not like there isn't any way to remove it. There should be the way and we will find it together, no matter how long it will take", Drake commented.</p><p>"Thank you, guys, I don't know what I would do without you two, and it's a good thing that it had happened at the end of the school because, if it happened on the day before school, I would be embarrassed in front of everyone", Gaia hugged them.</p><p>"So, do we have any plan, I mean about the whole gem removal situation?", Drake asked them.</p><p>"Maybe we could remove it by force? I mean, we are out of options right now", John said.</p><p>"No, no I don't think that would work, because I can feel that half of this gem is inside me, but it is a good though as any. We could try that of course but I think let's save it for the end, once we are out of ideas", Gaia suggested.</p><p>"The way I see it, we have to smash that gem into shards and we will be done with it once and for all", Drake suggested.</p><p>"No way, this too dangerous besides the fallen shards could cause more damage than good. Who knows how big that gem is, we can't take the risk", Gaia almost shouted at Drake.</p><p>"Maybe there is a way to get rid of your gem Gaia, maybe we should try to pull it out?".</p><p>"You have a good idea John, but I'm just not sure if it's the best solution here", Gaia told him.</p><p>"But it's the only good thought, I mean I know that there will be damage to your body but I'm sure that it will heal", John told Gaia as he was about to touch her gem.</p><p>"I will say this one more time, don't touch that gem until we find better solutions. The gem stays right here in my body", Gaia had taken John's hand and pushed it of her gem.</p><p>"But Gaia, we must remove the gem, it's the only way".</p><p>"No, John there has to be a better way to remove it, by not just pulling it out".</p><p>"But that is the only way for you to be safe and to live another day".</p><p>"I don't care about living another day because this is happening to me and I'll decide if this gem stays or goes".</p><p>"I just can't deal with you, you're so childish, I'm leaving", John took his stuff and walked away from them by the beach shore.</p><p>"Did I said something wrong?", Gaia asked as she looked at Drake.</p><p>"I don't know I had never seen him so angry in my life, but I think he just needs to let his anger out, no matter how long it takes. What about you? Does that gem hurt you?".</p><p>"I don't know, for the biggest part it doesn't hurt me, but I can feel that this gem is not like any other gems we had seen before".</p><p>"Well, if it doesn't hurt you then I think John had over reacted a little".</p><p>"Well, you know John better than anyone else. I think that he is just protecting me and I respect that a lot", Gaia said with a smile and they both had giggled a little.</p><p>"So, are you ready to go to the beach restaurant?", Drake asked Gaia.</p><p>"I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong, you are very attractive but I just can't leave knowing that my friendship with John has taken a turn for the worse".</p><p>"Don't worry I'll talk with him and try to calm him down".</p><p>"You can do that? Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you", Gaia said after their hug.</p><p>"Like John said, that's what friends are for. I'll talk to him and try to calm him down".</p><p>"Drake, I don't always say this often, but you really are a treasure".</p><p>"And by the way, how are you planning to tell the others about your gem?".</p><p>"I think I won't for now, because if they find out, everything would change drastically, I better hide that gem, but I don't have nothing to hide it with".</p><p>"Here, take my scarf, it should cover your gem until we find a way to remove it", Drake handed Gaia his light brown scarf.</p><p>"Thank you Drake I really adore you for all the help you had provided me since I found this gem".</p><p>"I hope to see you at the restaurant for a cup of coffee".</p><p>"Drake, can I ask you for help?".</p><p>"Of course, you can Gaia", Drake assured her.</p><p>"Can you help me to get up, I can't get up properly".</p><p>"Of course, give me your hands", Gaia gave Drake her hands and she got up, and he was about to pack his stuff and take off to the restaurant.</p><p>"Thank you, Drake you helped me a lot".</p><p>"It's really no problem, what are you going to do now?".</p><p>"I think I'm going to the water, because I'm not ready to leave yet".</p><p>"Really get back in water when the temperature is low?".</p><p>"What can I say, I like water no matter the temperature", Gaia was about to get in the water.</p><p>"Okay I'm going to change and talk with John, when would we plan our date?", Drake got his stuff in his bag.</p><p>"I think about 6 pm or even later, because now is 4 pm so it would make more sense".</p><p>"Okay I'll see you at the restaurant later Gaia".</p><p>"Later Drake, I hope to see you soon", Gaia got in the water and Drake was on his way to find John.</p><p>Aqua came not long after Drake had left Gaia," Hey Gaia what happened?", Aqua asked as she came closer to her.</p><p>"Nothing really, I and John had just a little disagreement that's all and Drake is going to talk with him for me ", Gaia responded.</p><p>"And what about your gem?", Aqua asked.</p><p>"Oh, that gem? Yeah I remember now, but can you keep a secret?".</p><p>"Well, you did keep mine that I like Drake so I guess I can do the same for you".</p><p>"Wonderful, my secret is", Gaia got closer to Aqua, and whispered in her ear," My secret is that this gem is stuck in my body and I don't want to remove it", Gaia got away from Aqua.</p><p>"And that is your secret?", Aqua asked in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, it is but keep and don't tell anyone, especially Drake or John because they won't take the news very well".</p><p>"Okay, if you say so, I'll keep a secret for you, hopefully I won't have to keep it for too long".</p><p>"Don't worry I'll tell them soon enough, just promise that you won't tell anyone".</p><p>"I promise", Aqua responded</p><p>"Do you swear on your life?".</p><p>"I swear on my life".</p><p>"Great, now what do you want to do while we wait?".</p><p>"Well, what if we stay here and play in a water a little".</p><p>"Okay, this is a great idea, let's play in the water".</p><p>Later in the afternoon Drake had found John," John wait up".</p><p>"Oh, hello Drake what brings you here".</p><p>"I had come here looking for you because you left Gaia and me just like that", Drake had snaped his fingers.</p><p>"But it helped? Didn't it with you and Gaia?".</p><p>"Yes, it did, but she is really worried about your relationship with her".</p><p>"Don't worry Drake I'm not mad at her anymore, I had a lot of time to think about what happened".</p><p>"Good and what did you figured out?".</p><p>"That Gaia was right all along it's her gem and her body she chooses whatever she wants to do with it, and I have no control over her.</p><p>"When did you changed your mind so quickly?".</p><p>"Don't know maybe it's the beach because I had never felt better in my life while I'm at this beach".</p><p>"So, you and Gaia are okay now?".</p><p>"Yes, I think we are".</p><p>"Great, so we can go to her".</p><p>"Let's walk for a little while, who knows what we will find here".</p><p>"Okay, but promise that we will be here for an hour".</p><p>"Okay, I'll try to keep that promise", John and Drake began walking together by the beach shore and they were having a great time.</p><p>After sometime noticed some gems washed out by the sea. "Well, this feels familiar, it looks like Gaia's gem like a lot?", Drake said to John.</p><p>"Do you think we should take them?", John suggested.</p><p>"I see why not 1".</p><p>"2".</p><p>"3", They both had said and had taken the gems at the same time. John took brown rock shaped gem, his hair and eyes started to glow in brown color after it stopped John's eyes were brown and his hair looked more like a rock.</p><p>Drake took a red flame-shaped gem, his hair and eyes started to glow in red color when it had stopped his new red hair looked like an endless flame." Hey John are you up?".</p><p>"Yes, I'm up, I can't believe that it had happened to us".</p><p>"I know, this is so cool"</p><p>"What do you say we go to Gaia and show her our new gems".</p><p>"Okay let's go", Drake and John went to Gaia but on their way there, Drake had slipped.</p><p>"Ahh", John had caught him by his hand, but his gem was a little cracked form the fall.</p><p>"Drake, are you okay?".</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, good timing John, I don't know what would have happened, if you weren't by my side".</p><p>"Your welcome and I think you might want to cover that up", John had pointed at his gem, which was bleeding very hard.</p><p>"I would, but I don't have anything to cover it up".</p><p>"Don't you have your brown scarf?".</p><p>"I had it, but I don't have one right now".</p><p>"And why is that?".</p><p>"I gave it to Gaia".</p><p>"Now I understand, did she like the scarf?".</p><p>"She was pleased with it, but I think I should get a new one".</p><p>"Well, that's not the only thing you are going to need to cover".</p><p>"What do you mean?".</p><p>"I don't know, how to tell you this", John has turned on camera on his phone to show reflection, and turned it right to Drake," Drake, you have pink eyes".</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no, no this is horrible and right before my date with Gaia, what am I going to do now?".</p><p>"Just buy, a new one".</p><p>"Easier said than done, I don't have much money".</p><p>"Don't worry I'll barrow some for you and once you have them you can give them back to me".</p><p>"Okay, thank you John, now let's get moving", Drake and John went to the sunglass shop.</p><p>Drake and John were at the sunglass shop and Drake was looking for his new sunglasses," What do you think about these?", Drake asked John as he showed him sunglasses with red glass and brown frame.</p><p>"I think it looks good on you, but the red glass isn't best for you, I mean knowing that your eyes are pink".</p><p>"Are you sure?".</p><p>"Yeah, I think you should look for something else, but the frame is nice".</p><p>"Me too, I really like the frame, but I don't know what color glass should it be".</p><p>"Maybe blue", John suggested.</p><p>"I mean it might work, but I'm not sure about it".</p><p>"Well, I think any color for your sunglasses looks amazing on you", Claudia said behind their back.</p><p>"Claudia, it's so good to see you again", John greeted Claudia.</p><p>"It's nice seeing you too, John and Drake".</p><p>"So, what are you doing here?", Drake asked.</p><p>"Nothing much, decided to buy some glasses for studying, since I have to change them often".</p><p>"Understandable, are you joining us for dinner?", Drake asked.</p><p>"I wish I could Drake, I wish I could but I'm out of cash, and by the way, what are you doing here?".</p><p>"Well, I kind of need new scarf and sunglasses".</p><p>"Why?".</p><p>"Well, because of this", Drake had showed her his pink eyes.</p><p>"Oh, my what happened to you?".</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, but that is the reason, why I'm looking for sunglasses to cover my eyes".</p><p>"Why won't you buy some normal glasses and be done with it".</p><p>"Because, I don't need them and I think, I had found just a pair for myself", Drake took from the corner sunglasses with yellow glass and light brown frame.</p><p>"Okay, you two, if you are done then let's go to pay for our stuff and go to dinner", John suggested.</p><p>"Okay, we are coming", Drake said and all three of them were at the cashier about to pay for their glasses and Drake's new red scarf.</p><p>"So, Drake I never had the chance to ask, what happened to your old scarf?", Claudia asked.</p><p>"Oh, I have given it, to Gaia", Drake responded.</p><p>"Why?".</p><p>"Well, she was cold so I gave her my scarf and besides I got a new one".</p><p>"So, you and Gaia I never though this day would come", Claudia responded.</p><p>"What can I say I kind of like her and I decided to make the first move with a lot of multiple ones", Drake had put on his scarf and had made that his gem was covered.</p><p>"So, Claudia how have you been lately? I mean we haven't talked in few days", John had asked Claudia as they were on their way to the beach restaurant.</p><p>"I must say doing quite well, I'm so happy that the school is out for summer I am not looking forward to going back there, but I guess I have too still I'm going to make the best time of the summer".</p><p>"You really passionate about the summer", Drake pointed.</p><p>"How can I not be? We finally can rest no more exams, no more stress in our daily day basis, so why not celebrate our freedom at last".</p><p>"I mean your right the summer is just starting and I have a feeling that this is going to best the best summer since, well since we known each other", John said.</p><p>"For that, we can have a toast it's too bad that we don't can't drink yet, because we would throw a heck of a party", Claudia said.</p><p>"So, are we going to the beach?", John asked.</p><p>"Yes we are, but I had found some beautiful gem it looks like cloud", Claudia had picked it up Claudia's hair and eyes started to glow in white color, she stayed shorter than Drake and John. when she stopped glowing, her eyes and hair were white and her hair turned into more curler to represent the cloud.</p><p>"Claudia, honey how are you feeling?", Drake asked Claudia.</p><p>"How I feel? I feel amazing I had never felt better in my entire life I feel so free, it feels like I could fly", Claudia had lifted herself in the air few meters and levitated herself down.</p><p>"Wow, I never thought that this would happen, this is really interesting", Drake said with excitement in his eyes.</p><p>"I know it's amazing I can fly, well levitate myself in the air but still I can fly throughout the sky I feel so free with this new power".</p><p>"Hey Drake if Claudia have gotten powers from her gem do you think it could be the same for us?", John asked Drake.</p><p>"I don't know but it's worth a try", Drake tried to create a flame in his finger tips and it had worked," I can't believe that it had worked it's incredible", Drake said in excitement.</p><p>"Okay let me try", John put his hand on the ground and crystals grown out of it," I can't believe it that it had worked for me also", John said in excitement as he collected the crystals from the ground</p><p>"What do you suggest we do now?", Claudia asked.</p><p>"Let's go show the others or we can go swimming, which one do you prefer?", Drake asked Claudia and John.</p><p>"I think we should go and show our new powers to others", John said.</p><p>"Well, I think we still have time so let's enjoy a little bit of water before our dinner".</p><p>"You're right Claudia we still have time so let's go enjoy the water and later we will go for dinner", Drake said.</p><p>"Fine I'll join you since I got nothing else better to do", John, Claudia, and Drake all went to the water and it was very cold but they got used to it.</p><p>While Elizabeth and Aqua were on the other side of the Beach suddenly," So Elizabeth I have been wanting to ask you".</p><p>"What is it Aqua?".</p><p>"Can you keep a secret?".</p><p>"Well, I can but I don't like secrets they are like little lies we tell ourselves so I never accepted to keep a secret".</p><p>"I see".</p><p>"So, do you still like Drake?".</p><p>"How did you find out about it?".</p><p>"Oh, Aqua you really don't know how to hide your emotions everything is clear as day at your face expression and besides I have been studding philosophy I might now how you feel around Drake".</p><p>"How long have you known?".</p><p>"Well, about a month ago but I haven't told you because I found it fun to keep some secrets to myself".</p><p>"But you told that you don't like keeping secrets just a moment ago".</p><p>"Yes, I had but tat's the thing I don't like keeping other people's secrets but I enjoy keeping one of myself".</p><p>"Elizabeth for the longest time we had known each other".</p><p>"Which is 6 years".</p><p>"This is defiantly one of your strangest ability".</p><p>"What can I say I love life with mystery".</p><p>"I'm sure you do, but do you know where Hardin is?".</p><p>"No, I haven't but from what I heard his father is not happy about his grades so I don't know what will he do to him".</p><p>"Hey guys", Hardin greeted as he came to them.</p><p>"Hello Hardin", Aqua greeted.</p><p>"Hello Hardin what's new", Elizabeth asked.</p><p>"Nothing really, I had just finished the worst phone call with my dad".</p><p>"How come?", Aqua asked.</p><p>"Well, he wasn't exactly thrilled about my grades so he started lecturing me about importance and I was sick of it so we go into fight and let's just say I'm not welcomed home anymore".</p><p>"Ouch, sounds very harsh even from your own father", Aqua tried to lighten his mood.</p><p>"Well, that's my dad here for you, either way what have you been doing?".</p><p>"We were just talking about Aqua's crush for Drake", Elizabeth said.</p><p>"Elizabeth just because you know doesn't mean that everyone else should now", Aqua said to Elizabeth.</p><p>"I know but I found it interesting, just for the fun".</p><p>"So, you have crush on Drake?", Hardin asked.</p><p>"Yes, but please don't tell him".</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me but look out for Elizabeth because on wrong word and your secret is out".</p><p>"I know that Hardin, by the way when should the dinner begin?", Aqua asked.</p><p>"It's about a half hour from now", Hardin said that and he had noticed that 3 gems were washed by the sea.</p><p>"Would you look at that what nice gems", Elizabeth commented.</p><p>"Do you think there could be more", Hardin asked while looking at them.</p><p>"I doubt that but we could always find more gems, and besides I think I like the tear shaped one", Aqua responded.</p><p>"Okay if you take the tear shaped one then I'm taking the gem that looks like amber", Hardin responded with wanting that gem.</p><p>"Let's do this, Aqua takes blue gem, Hardin takes the orange gem, and I take the lighting shaped gem, okay?", Elizabeth asked.</p><p>"Yes I agree with your conditions", Aqua responded.</p><p>Aqua first took the tear shaped gemstone and her eyes and hair stared to glow blue color, and she started to float. After she stopped glowing her eyes were still blue and her hair was rounder to match the shape of her blue gemstone.</p><p>Elizabeth had taken the lightning shaped dark blue gem and her hair and eyes started to glow in dark blue light. when she stopped glowing her hair and turned Dark blue, her hair was more like lightning.</p><p>Hardin took the orange-amber shaped gem and started to glow after he stopped to glow his turned eyes and hair turned orange, and his hair was more amber based.</p><p>"Wow it feels just amazing", Hardin said.</p><p>"Hardin you are completely right I love our new look it feels a lot different than anything else", Claudia said</p><p>"Well, we sure look good but I'm not sure about the different colored eyes thing", Aqua said.</p><p>"Don't worry we will get used to it in time, and besides the gems look amazing", Claudia said</p><p>"I guess your right but we must get going we only have 15 minutes".</p><p>Few minutes had passed Gaia and Elizabeth, Aqua and Hardin noticed the others," Oh, hey guys I see that you had changed a lot", Gaia said as she was getting up from her chair.</p><p>"Yes, we had, the gem looks amazing on you Drake", Aqua commented.</p><p>"Thank you Aqua, I appreciate you look great yourself", Drake responded.</p><p>"Thank you", Aqua and everyone else went to the restaurant and there thy had a great dinner, after dinner Gaia allowed Hardin to stay over her place for the night and everyone else went back to their homes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>